Evaluates hypothesis that radiation therapy increases protein breakdown, reduces muscle protein synthesis and increases intestinal permeability. The ability of glutamine supplementation to ameliorate the adverse effects of radiation treatment will also be evaluated. Stable isotope tracers will be used to study protein metabolism before and after several weeks of radiation therapy while ingesting a control or a glutamine-enriched diet.